Another Lame FanFiction
by Mihael-Mello-Keehl
Summary: As many of my readers know, I stink as summaries...


Dsiclaimer: I do not own Naruto. End of story.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Looking in the mirror, I knew I had changed... No one else could see it, but I knew that I wasn't the same. I looked down at where my hands were placed on my stomach. I used to be so tiny, but now, a bump had appeared. I looked back at my reflection. Same pink hair, same aqua eyes, same pale skin... My outside appearance hadn't changed much at all.

I pulled on a pair of comfortable blue jeans, a pink tank, and his black hoodie. It still smelled like him, even though we hadn't seen each other in weeks... Since I found out I was carrying his child. I took in a deep breath as I walked out of my room and to the front door of the apartment I lived in. I pulled on my pink and white runners, blowing strands of barely shoulder length pink hair out of my face. It was time, I had to do this.

He didn't live far from the apartment complex, in fact, he lived in the next complex over. I sighed, running a slender hand through my hair. I didn't wait wait for the elevator, but instead took the stairs. I only lived on the third floor. As I exited the stair well, I nearly ran over a little brown haired kid.

"Watch it, old lady."

"Nice to see you too, Konohamaru..." I rolled my eyes. The kid and his grandfather were my neighbors, and I was only twenty, so his old lady remarks didn't phase me. I left the complex and walked down the sidewalk. My thoughts raced through my head as I subconsciously made my way to the stairwell of the complex he lived in.

I almost kept going when I felt someone bump against me... Until I heard my name.

"Sakura...?"

His voice made my freeze in place before turning around to face him. His deep onyx eyes were filled with hurt, and his normally spiked black hair lay flat. His skin looked even paler than normal, and the completely black outfit he wore didn't help.

"S-Sasuke... We..." I paused, a lump had formed in my throat and even though I knew I had to tell him, I hadn't thought of the words. "We need to talk..."

The look he gave was one of defeat, as if he thought we needed to talk about something other than what I needed to tell him. "Look Sakura, if you're going to leave me after not speaking to me for so long, you should have just stayed away..." He said before turning and trying to walk away.

"Sasuke!" I grabbed his arm as he turned away. "Please, just listen to me..." I whimpered. He turned back to me with an expecting glance.

"Then say what you have to say here so if it turns out as bad as I think it will, I can just go about my business..." His voice was cold and it unnerved me a bit.

I let my glance fall to the ground. "I..." I began fiddling with my fingernails for a moment before shoving my hands into the pockets of his hoodie. "Sasuke, I-"

"Just spit it out already!" He snapped impatiently.

I jumped and bit down on my lip. I took my hands out of the pocket and lifted the hoodie slightly to show the skin tight tank top I wore. The baby bump was obvious. I didn't look up at him as I spoke. "I'm pregnant..."

I didn't see his expression, but I heard the gasp and then sobbing. When I looked up at him, there were tears falling from his black eyes and a half smile on his lips. The smile faded as he shook his head. "Why didn't you tell two weeks ago?"

I looked down, "I didn't know how..." My voice was merely a whisper. "I didn't know how you would react..."

I felt him pull me close and I just took in his scent as he spoke. I could feel his tears as they fell into my hair. "Sakura, you are such a baka." He chuckled. "I love you and anything that proves that, even a child, I could never react badly to..." He hugged me tight and then held me at arm's length. "You know what this means, don't you?"

I shook my head, "No, but if we have to tell Naruto, I'm going to go crazy..." I said, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

It worked. He chuckled and shook his head. "He may be my roommate, but he's your best friend. We will have to tell him eventually." He shook his head. "No, what this means is we'll have to start shopping for baby stuff and you'll have to move in with me and Naruto because we have an extra room and you only have a one bedroom apartment..." He gave his signature smirk and I knew all was well.

"You and shopping don't go together, but I guess I can teach you..."

XxXxXxXxXxX

Yeah, I know it probably sucks, but I like it ad you can all kiss my a$$. R&R?

Idk if I'll continue this one or not...


End file.
